


Drawings [SakuAtsu & OsuSuna]

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But you can't really blame him tbh, Hate Sakusa if you want but personally I love him, I wrote an Amacha work like this lol, LIke rlly big uncalled for time skip, M/M, Sakusa is a little shit, Soulmates, from wattpad, germaphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: You can see the drawings and words of your soulmate, it's entirely up to you if you pursue them.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Anime Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Drawings [SakuAtsu & OsuSuna]

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Wattpad, as you should already know, and sorry not sorry for this, anyways I'm trying to get some more from Wattpad onto Ao3 today so peace

Every child was very excited for their 16th birthday, they could now see their soulmates drawings and words on their skin, of course, the boys knew that this might not be the case for their soulmate, for we all know that they aren't each other's soulmates.

-Suna POV-

I would always draw elaborate drawings on my skin, for my soulmate to see, it was just thing I did from the age of 14. I liked to think they could see it and it made they're day, of course I couldn't see what they wrote back but that was about to change. It was the 25th of January, or rather the birthday of one Suna Rintarō. So I decided to draw my soulmate a picture and tell them it was my birthday.

-The Miya Bros POV-

"ATSUMU!"

"What???"

"Bro my soulmate just wrote to me," as fast as this sentence was over stump had gone up the stairs to his brothers' bedroom.

"Wait really?" Atsumu said excited "Are you gonna write back?"

"Of course!" There was a pursue "What am I going to write?"

"Uh... ask them what school they are planning on going on this year?"

"Oh right ok," he hastily started writing on his wrist. ATSUMU signalled for him to continue and he told him "Inarazaki, what's that?"

"That's our school dumbass!!!"

"Oh right, what do I say now," he started writing about the fact that he went there too

"You should ask if they're gonna join any clubs,"

"Right that's smart," he said scribbling down the question "Volleyball, what's volleyball,"

"Dude wake up to yourself we play volleyball,"

"Oh... right," he paused and started writing

"What are you writing,"

"I'm asking what gender they are,"

"Isn't it obvious they're a girl?"

"Atsumu, I know before I was the one who forgot everything but how do you forget your own brother's sexuality..." he said shaking his head

"Oh... right," he paused awkwardly "what did they say"

"Boy, how about you," he responded the question honestly.

\- Suna POV -

So I walked into school expecting to meet my soulmate at volleyball because they told me they played that. He walked in purposely late making sure that everyone was inside before he shouted out, quite uncharacteristically "Right, who here is my soulmate," Osamu was taken aback before seeking a pen. He wrote 'My name is Osamu' which appeared on my arm. "Right ok, thank you," Suna said before bowing. So this guy, Osamu is my soulmate.

\- Sakusa POV -

It was March 20th, or my birthday, which I'm sure is going to be the worst day of my life, I mean who would like ink marks of someone else's on their skin, that's so much germs, so gross...

\- Very much Later -

So I did never talk to my soulmate, and I never met him


End file.
